Purple Skin and Hopeless Eyes
by Leshij
Summary: Liara's past between love, expectations, school and archeology.
1. Parnitha

**Chapter 1 = Parnitha**

 _Sadness is a firm grip on the hourglass of life_

 _Time stops_

 _And the vivid images before your eyes_

 _Shatter in drops._

 **Year 2115**

The sun was shining high in the sky. It was the day of Parnitha, the summer solstice.

Liara went out to her balcony and leaned against the cold stony railing. She was wearing the typical ceremonial dress, which had green patterns juxtaposed to purple ones. It symbolized prosperity and the hope for an abundant yield. Despite the fact that the fabric was of a light-weight material, obtained from the processing of exotic flowers, the undergarment was not visible.

She observed her mother from above, who was busy greeting the guests and engaging in wise conversations. Matriarch Benezia loved to show her vast garden to whoever entered the palace's gate, since it was carefully taken care of by her trustworthy gardeners. The most important stop of House T'Soni tour was the parcel of soil used for the cultivation of aromatic plants, whose leaves could be cut, dried and then drank in a cup of tea.

Although Liara could hear contagious laughs coming from below, she was not happy.

She sighed and went inside her bedroom, which was dominated by a queen size bed surrounded by luxurious carpets. Aside from that, in her private room there were no other decorations. It was painfully plain not because she lacked in creativity but because she had never really felt at home. She raised the corners of her mouth in a radiant smile and crossed the long corridor that led to the main hall. She was not psychologically prepared to deal with all the people that were wandering inside her house. After she descended the U-shaped stairs, she arrived on the ground-floor. She felt relieved when she noticed that almost everybody was outdoor with her mother. She was heading to the kitchen when she overheard an ongoing conversation.

"For Athame's sake, you know that I'm doing this for you! Stop complaining, you're not a child anymore!"

"I have no intention of talking with these aristocrats and I surely don't want to be pitied!"

"You should swallow your pride and listen to me! One day you'll thank me."

There was no answer.

Liara decided to enter the kitchen, hiding the fact that she had heard everything. She saw a young Maiden on a wheelchair, her head was bowed towards the floor; beside her there was a matron who was pouring taki – a thick and sweet beverage – in two cups.

"May the sun remember us." Liara greeted her guests in the way that is usual during the day of Parnitha.

"May the sun remember us." Repeated the Matron, blinking as she saw Benezia's daughter.

The Maiden raised her lush and mesmerizing green eyes towards Liara, who could not remain indifferent to the absolute and pure beauty of that girl. Although her skin was purple, indicating that she had roots in the tribe of the Mauvellow Sea, she was rather pale. Liara was so enthralled by her appearance that she noticed that she was staring at her only after a whole embarrassing minute.

"Forgive my manners, I should have introduced myself as soon as I saw you. My name is Xinevra T'Deus and she's my daughter, Yutvi." Said the Matron.

"it's a real pleasure to meet you both."

"As you have understood by the shade of our skin we belong to the tribe of the Mauvellow Sea, which it's known to refuse any kind of advanced technology. However, I'm an unfortunate mother" she briefly glanced at her daughter "and I'm totally willing to break the tradition of my land to give Yutvi everything she needs to live a good life."

"I'm deeply sorry for…" Liara addressed the Maiden. "…your condition."

Despite Liara's words sounded sincere, Yutvi commented: "No, you are not. That's just a polite thing to say."

"Forgive my daughter's insolent behavior, her disability hardened her spirit."

Liara nodded. She had never met a girl that cheeky.

Xinevra added: "We've travelled a long way to talk to Matriarch Benezia, looking for any kind of help she could offer us, may it be an insight or a more concrete support."

"Yes of course. Come with me. My mother will gladly have a private conversation with you two."

The Matron's eyes sparkled with happiness. "Thank you very much, Liara." She was about to push the wheelchair, when she remembered something. "Oh wait, Yutvi cannot be exposed to the summer sun for a long time."

"Yeah, I'll definitely pass on this one." Spluttered the Maiden.

"Oh I see… well, let me accompany you to my mother, then I'll return here and stay with Yutvi for the time necessary."

Liara and Xinevra left the room and went outside the palace.

"Forgive me for intruding, but… does your daughter have biotics?"

"Yes. However, when she uses them she feels an excruciating pain in her head." Answered the Matron, while they were walking along one of the dirt tracks that led to a large fountain, located in the middle of the garden. "I know what is the question that lingers in your head. Yes, she was born like this. Her legs simply don't work."

"Is she the only one?"

"No, of course not. But it is a very rare affliction."

They reached Benezia, who was sitting on the fountain and showing her guests how to feed the Jeneno, a ferocious but very elegant thessian fish. The Matriarch was holding a white crab in her right hand. "Here's what you have to do: grab the crab with your hand and let it hang just above the water surface. The Jeneno will smell its scent and serpentinely jump towards it. It does three jumps before devouring it. Its behavior teaches us a very important lesson: do not be fooled by those who intentionally fail several times, since their moves are carefully planned in advance in order to succeed in the end."

The guests clapped their hands in amazement.

Liara took advantage of the moment to sneak beside Benezia. "Mother, there's a person who really needs your counseling."

The Matriarch theatrically greeted her daughter. "Liara, my heart!" Then, she addressed the group of people gathered around them. "This is my lovely daughter, who one day will take my place as your spiritual guide!"

Another round of applause followed.

Subsequently, Benezia delicately touched Xinevria's hands. "Let me you show you my aromatic garden."

* * *

Liara returned to the kitchen to find Yutvi rummaging in one of the drawers. "Do you need something?" She asked, politely.

Yutvi grabbed a little gold spoon and scrutinized it. "I really don't need anything… from anyone, especially from rich people who drown themselves in luxuries to suffocate their boredom."

Liara frowned. She didn't like her rude attitude and prejudice. She sat down on a chair beside the maiden, grabbed one of the glasses on the table in front of her and poured herself some water. She realized that it was the first time that one of her mother's guest had criticized their way of living. She smiled. Maybe she's just found the only person who dared to tell her the truth.

"Why are you smiling?" Yutvi was taken aback.

Liara drank a sip of water. "You are very impolite, but you're also right… well, except for the boredom aspect… my mother is always very busy. However, I have to point out one thing: the palace and all the objects you see here are not mine. They are all my mother's achievements … even myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not free. I cannot choose what to eat, when to talk and who to become."

"Why don't you rebel?" Yutvi was suddenly very interested in the ongoing conversation.

"I can ask you the same question."

The maiden rubbed her crest. "Because I don't want to break her heart. She has sacrificed so much for my own sake…"

Liara nodded. "That's it." She paused. "Are you contrary to the use of technology?"

"No, I'm not like my people… why?"

"I have to show you something…"

"What?"

"Wait and see." Liara went behind the maiden and pushed her wheelchair towards the main hall. After that, she summoned her biotics and lifted her all the way up the stairs. Once they arrived in her bedroom, she kneeled beside her bed and grabbed a helmet and some sensors from beneath it. "Now I'll put the helmet on your head and apply these sensors on your legs and arms."

"I really don't know what to expect from it…"

Liara giggled. "This might surprise you!" She pressed a button on the helmet and Yutvi was thrown into virtual reality.

"This is an elcor videogame. It's really easy. You choose the class: you can be an elcor warrior, an asari huntress or a batarian slaver and then you customize your character."

"Wow… Oh, wow! I can see them in front of me! I can almost touch them!" Yutvi moved her right hand and selected the batarian. "Ok… let's be the opposite of who I am. Oh I can choose the shape of the lips… mmmm… well, she's ugly no matter what."

Liara chuckled. "You can skip the customization if you want."

"Glad you said it." Yutvi was suddenly surrounded by forest trees. She raised her head and admired the artificial blue sky. "Wow…"

"Stand up, now!"

Although Yutvi didn't really move, her batarian alter ego stood up and began to walk. She watched from above her big feet striding back and forth. "Is this how it feels to walk? Fucking thessian hell!"

She ran

and ran and ran.

With a smile on her lips.

Liara's heart pounded so heavily in her chest, that she felt the urge to kiss her.


	2. Two lives

**Chapter 2 = Two lives.**

 _Your smile is rare_

 _But I think we'll never see each other again_

 _It really is unfair_

 _And maybe I can't bear the pain_

 _Of another thing out of reach_

The sun was already down and the day of Parnitha was almost over.

All the guests had long departed from House T'Soni and were now travelling to their families, impatient to share the Matriarch's wisdom and gifts with them.

Liara was comfortably sitting on the sofa in the living room, that was located in front of the main entrance and on the kitchen's left. Through the glass door she could see her mother meticulously turning off the garden's lights. She couldn't wait for her to return inside as she had many things to ask her.

She was holding a large and thick crystal glass, which contained a sweet asari liquor that reddened her lips every time she sipped it and thought about Yutvi. Everything about her was fascinating, even her cheeky attitude. Her legs couldn't stop moving and brushing against the soft carpet beneath her feet while she was daydreaming about touching her.

 ** _"_** ** _I should have kissed her!"_** She severely scolded herself. However, deep inside she knew that she could never have found the courage to do such a thing.

The main door was suddenly opened from the outside and a gust of hot wind hit Liara right on the face, bringing her back to reality. Benezia had finally come inside. "Hello, my dear one!" She greeted and affectionately kissed her daughter on the cheek. "How's your day been? I'm totally exhausted!" She sat on the sofa beside her and started to undress. "Parnitha is really the longest day in the year!"

Liara just smiled.

The Matriarch turned all her attention to her and wrinkled her nose. "Why don't you take off your clothes? Your skin needs to breathe."

"I expected you would say that but… I really like this dress."

"Of course, darling. It has been accurately sewn by seamstresses with centuries of experience so that it would perfectly suit the most beautiful daughter in the universe." Benezia looked at her with eyes full of love.

Liara blushed and changed the topic. "What did Xinevra T'Deus want from you? I know it should remain private but… I spoke to her and she seemed distressed and quite desperate. Did you help her?"

Benezia shook her head. "Her demands are impossible."

"What do you mean?"

"She asked me the funds to chirurgically operate her daughter."

Liara's heart skipped a beat. "Could she be able to walk after this operation?" But then she remembered what her mother had just said and her blood went cold.

"Yes, she wouldn't need the wheelchair anymore. Unfortunately, I can't give her the funds… otherwise I'll undo centuries of negotiates and treaties with the Muavellow Sea tribe."

"And that's because they're contrary to the use of advanced technology and this medical procedure requires it, right?"

"Yes."

"Can't they do an exception? We're talking about the life of a maiden!"

"No, they can't. Beliefs are supposed to unite people together and they can't be built on "ifs" and "buts."

Liara crossed her arms. "I don't agree with these beliefs, they are nonsense."

"Even if you think so you have to respect them. In their opinion, advanced technology drives people away from their natural goodness. Their sacred text is very thick if you wish to read it. You'll discover fascinating facts about them."

Liara hesitated a moment. "I'll do as you say… but I was thinking, why don't you fund them in secret?"

Benezia gave her a scornful look. "Darling, we can fool the other species but not each other! Even the slightest suspicion can start a round of investigations and mind readings." When she noticed that her kid was disappointed she added: "You have a very good heart, love… but you need to understand that it's not always possible to help everyone!"

 ** _"_** ** _So… I will not have the chance to see her again…"_** Liara thought and her soul became heavy with sadness. Her eyes were wet but she managed to hold back the tears by shaking her head.

The Matriarch, completely blind to what was happening to her precious daughter, gently caressed Liara's crests and started to think about her own worries and duties. After a while, in an attempt to distract herself, she asked: "…are you ready for your first day at the Academy?"

Liara chuckled within herself. **_"You're studying, planning and writing a future that doesn't belong to anyone else than your younger self."_** These were the words that had been wandering in her mind for the past few weeks and that kept getting stuck in her throat. She tried many times to whisper her opinion to her mother but it had either been blown away by the wind or landed on deaf ears.

It took Benezia some time to notice the silence that was surrounding both of them. She lifted her daughter's head and looked inside her big blue eyes. "Is everything ok?"

Liara opened her mouth and a breath escaped from her lips, but her vocal chords didn't make even the slightest vibration. She tried again: "…I…" But fate wasn't her ally.

"The hot tub is ready, my mistress." Reported one of Benezia's housemaids that was delicately approaching the pair.

Benezia turned her head to face her favorite one. "Thank you, Celys. Please, tell Myphya and Althea to join us."

And so she left,

leaving Liara all alone

and unheard.

But… she was used to it, wasn't she?

* * *

Benezia had a habit.

A relaxing and peaceful routine in the company of a hot tub and of her three handmaids.

It really untangled her stressed nerves.

There was Matron Celys. She was quite short but beautiful nonetheless. In her orange eyes burned an eternal fire and a hint of slyness was always lingering on her face.

Matron Myphya was kind and pure of heart. Nothing could ever ruin her good mood and wither her evergreen optimism.

And then there was Althea, the more austere and serious of the three as well as the older one. She was nearly a Matriarch.

Although they did differ a lot from each other, they all deeply cared for the Matriarch and her daughter.

Myphya was softly pressing and brushing the back of the Matriarch with a sponge dripping with hot water. "I am so ecstatic for tomorrow! Liara's first day at the Institute of Arts and Thought will be one of my dearest memories! As well as hers." She sighed. "I miss that place so much!"

Benezia answered with almost closed eyes. She was enjoying the warmth of the water so much that every inch of her body was pleasantly trembling. "Yes. A bright future awaits her. The Institute will shape her into my successor."

Celys intervened. "I saw her walking around the palace with a heart-tearing pout." She covered the crest of the Matriarch with a scented aphrodisiac oil.

"I am well aware that she would like to study the Protheans but it's a pointless use of time. Their technology had been very useful in the past but now we need to prepare her for the future. Unfortunately, we cannot travel back in time." Benezia's voice was calm and serene.

Myphya nodded. "One day your daughter will thank you for this decision. She'll burst out laughing thinking about the Protheans."

"I hope she isn't feeling any resentment towards me now."

Anthea was the only handmaid that was outside the hot tub as she was continously fetching scented oils and blooming flowers. "Don't worry, Matriarch. Today Liara had a radiant smile!"

Celys grinned. "Of course. She was with Yutvi T'Deus today."

Anthea frowned. "What do you mean?"

Benezia giggled. "Liara met her complete opposite, Yutvi, and she's fascinated by her beauty and rebellious soul. She kept asking me questions about her."

Celys added. "It is said that her mother, Xinevra, has already sought counsel from other Matriarchs and that Yutvi has been arrrogant with all of them!" She laughed. She really admired girls with a defiant temper.

"Are you saying that she might have spoken harshly even to our Liara?" Anthea was worried.

Benezia offered her hand to Anthea and invited her to come inside the tub. "It is possible, but this won't stop Liara's curiosity."

"Will you allow her to meet Yutvi for a second time if she desires to?" Asked Myphya, genuinely interested in the matter.

The Matriarch sighed. "I strongly believe that this attraction is not mutual."

Celys wrinkled her little aquiline nose. "Your daughter is beautiful and charming, how come a Mauvellowian asari can't feel attraction towards her?"

"Yutvi's tribe find our welth frightening and simply disgusting." Asserted Benezia just before a moan escaped her lips as Celys kissed her right nipple.

Benezia's words left Myphya deep in thought. "Well, I'm sure Liara will find intriguing students at the Institute! Besides, she has to remain focused during all her academic courses and a broken heart might prevent her in doing that."

Anthea shook her head. "Love is the most important thing of all. It should be followed as soon as it touches your very being. Pain just makes you stronger."

Celys and Myhya exchanged a puzzled glance. Could it be that Anthea, the strictest asari in the galaxy, had once been impulsive for love? They shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

Xinevra T' Deus was driving a motor-powered carriage that could be heard miles away. She was silent and dispirited. Mother and daughter had been travelling for some hours on a dirt track that was only used by The Mauvellow Sea Tribe. She furtively looked at Yutvi with glass-like eyes; they were indeed covered in crystalized tears. Her motionless legs fixed in her brain. _"She's going to be like that forever…"_ She thought and managed to hold a sob of despair. She was about to drown into an abyss of dark conjectures when a stone on the road made the carriage jolt and she returned to reality. She cleared her voice. That brief thinking had been too brief. "Listen to me, Yutvi… I have an idea. In the beginning, it could sound unpleasant but once you analyse it…"

Yutvi rolled her eyes. "Oh sacred sea!" She exclaimed, interrupting the Matron.

Xinevra ignored her daughter's comment. "I've noticed that Liara was regarding you with wonder and passion, but also with sorrow at the moment of our departure and…"

Yutvi slighted blushed, embarassed. "You're out of your mind!" She said, harshly.

"Listen carefully… for some reason an aristocratic Techno feels an attraction towards… well you."

The maiden burst out with rage. "And what am I ?!"

"Authentic."

"And she's not?"

"No. Money corrupts people."

Yutvi calmed down. "So let me guess… you want me to seduce her so she's willing to do anything to give me the funds?"

"Exactly."

"I really can't, mother, I can't."

* * *

Destination was finally reached and they arrived at the Mauvellow Sea Village.

Yutvi's heart was now at ease.

"YUTVI!" A young light-purple skin and eyes asari was shaking her arms in the air and calling her childhood friend. She was dressed with simple brown clothes made with dry leaves intertwined together. The vegetation on the coastline thrived non stop all year, blossoming in colours and scents.

Yutvi grinned and slided down the carriage's ramp. "Hello, Seleca. Did you miss me?" She blinked.

"I was BORED beyond REASON without you." Answered Seleca with all her energy. Then, she waited for Xinevra to get out of the vehicle to bow her head. "It's a pleasure seeing you again, Matron."

The older asari lifted the maiden head and hugged her tightly. "Stop with this formality. You're like a daughter to me, my dear Sel."

Seleca leaned her forehead on Xinevra's shoulder and then gently pulled away. "I've fished some Hguill, do you want to come as my guest this evening?"

Xinevra answered first. "I'm sorry, but I have to justify my actions to the Council." Her voice was sad.

Seleca adressed Yutvi. "Ready to stuff yourself?"

"Can't wait." Answered Yutvi without hesitation.

* * *

Seleca threw a quick glance at the wall clock, which was in reality an insect, called (not with much creativity) the Sun Insect, Parniklinn, as it changed colour depending on the position of the sun in the sky. "now it's high time you told me everything!" She was in the kitchen, sorrounded by a cloud of smoke caused by the Hguill cooking above the fire.

Yutvi was sitting on the dining room, which was also the living room and the bedroom, and was pouring herself a cup of JuJu, an alcoholic drink made from fermented algae. "One word: a torture."

"I don't want A word, i want A LOT of WORDS." Seleca was ceremoniously walking with a wodden tray in hand towards her friend. "Let's start with the basis. How was the city? And the T'Soni palace?"

Yutvi tilted the bottle of JuJu and asked: "Is there more of it? Please say yes. I'm going to need it if you continue with all these questions."

Seleca giggled and almost dropped the tray. Then, she composed herself, put the tray on the table in front of Yutvi and started to cut the fish. "I've got plenty of JuJu. I'll always have." She giggled again.

"Ok." Stated the maiden. "I haven't seen the city. The Palace has been built on the outskirts of the capital so me and mother managed to arrive there without leaving the Mauvellow dirt track." She paused. "The palace is… a huge mountain of useless and pretentious things. They have golden spoons and forks and other golden objects! I was shocked when I saw their cutlery and that's why I was rude to… to the… maiden."

Seleca sat at the table and placed a plate full of sliced Hguill between them. "Maiden?"

Yutvi was about to answer when her friend interrupted her. "Wait, you're talking about Liara T'Soni? Benezia's daughter?" She couldn't contain her excitement. "is she as beautiful as they say?"

Yutvi drank a full cup of JuJu. It was already the second one. "You said that I should begin from… ehm… the beginning. So… I was saying that the palace is full of luxuries but I have to admit that it's pleasant for the eyes…"

"Are you talking about the palace or Liara?"

"L… The palace of course. It's built in volcanic stone. Can you believe it? That's the external part… on the inside the walls are made of wood, while the floor and the ceiling are made of marble. The shapes are quite eccentric."

Seleca sighed. "I wanted to be there so much!" She filled Yutvi's third cup of JuJu. "How's the famous Liara?"

"I think… she's… not a bad person."

"That's a start!"

"She's been kind to me." She sipped her drink and leaned her lips on the edge of the cup. She was forgetting to eat. Her eyes became dreamy for a fraction of second, not enough time for her friend to notice. "But it was only a façade, wasn't it?"

Seleca shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. Technos are scary."

"Yes, they are. I was frigthened the whole time. However…"

"However? Tell me!"

Yutvi poked the fish and started eating. She smiled. "it's delicious."

Seleca hugged her. "I know… and you're half drunk… we'll talk tomorrow."

"Yes, tomorrow…"

* * *

It was night and Yutvi was on her bed, she opened her favourite book of poems and start reading:

"I remember a wonderful moment  
As before my eyes you appeared,  
Like a vision, fleeting, momentary,  
Like a spirit of the purest beauty.

In the torture of hopeless melancholy,  
In the bustle of the world's noisy hours,  
That voice rang out so tenderly,  
I dreamed of that lovely face of yours.

…"*

She closed the book, leaving her hand on top of the poem.

She sighed.

* * *

*Puskin – I remember a wonderful moment.


End file.
